Unexpected Help
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: When you receive unexpected help when your child is hurt ... you can either accept it gracefully or you can turn it into even more bitterness. Hal Cooper is facing this choice as he realized that FP Jones helped Betty when she was hurt closer to the woods.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **I have chosen the prompt #14 (Location) Riverdale General Hospital**

"Where is she?" Hal asked as he stormed down towards the nurses desk. "Where is my daughter."

FP stood to his feet. "She's being looked after Hal." He sighed as he met the glare of Betty's father.

"How is it that you are here FP and where is your son?" Hal looked around not finding Jughead around.

"Jughead doesn't know Betty is here." FP sighed. He held up a hand. "Look I came upon Betty and Veronica near the side of the street closest to the east end of the woods. Betty was on the ground with a twisted ankle."

"Where's Veronica now?" Hal demanded looking wildly around for teen.

"She refused to leave Betty's side." FP's right hand ranked the back of his head. "She was told that she couldn't be with Betty because she wasn't family …. but that girl wasn't haven't any of it. She refused to leave Betty side." He took a seat once more. "They are waiting for either you or Alice to fill out the paper work."

"You mean they aren't tending to my daughter." Hal stormed as he glared over at the nurses desk.

"Hal. You very well know that Betty is being attended too. They just won't release her until the paper work is filled out." FP calmly stated.

Hal quickly grabbed the clipboard and filled out the paper work. "I want to see my daughter now." He growled at the nurse as he jammed the clipboard into her hand.

"Right this way." The nurse sighed as she led the way to the room where the teenage patient was. She would be relieved when this worried father was out of her hospital all ready. She knocked on the door and opened it when the doctor said it was okay.

"Betty." Hal rushed over to his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm all right dad. I just twisted my knee." Betty's muffed voice spoke in her father's shoulder. She winced slightly as she accidentally moved her knee. She felt Veronica's warm hand on her knee and she felt the warmth flow through her hurt knee.

Hal didn't miss the slight twitch in his daughter's body. He pulled her away gently and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm so relieved that you are all right Betty." He turned to look at Veronica. "Thank you taking care of my daughter Veronica."

Veronica nodded. "I was about to call for help when FP happened to be driving down the street. When he saw us he stopped and helped get Betty here." She knew the very rocky history of Hal Cooper and FP Jones. But she wanted Hal to know that Mr. FP Jones did help his daughter to get the help she needed.

"I'll make sure to thank him before we leave." Hal sighed as he began to calm down. Now that he was beside his daughter; and saw that she was truly okay. Besides a twisted knee. But she was okay. He began to breath normally once more.

"You may leave now Ms. Lodge. Now that Betty's _father_ is here." The nurse said with a firm smile fixed on her lips.

Veronica didn't let Betty go.

"I said you need to leave now Ms. Lodge." The nurse repeated.

"Veronica is family." Hal spoke up in strong voice.

"Ms. Lodge is no family member of the Cooper or the Smith families." The nurse frowned as she looked Hal straight in the eyes. "As a non family member Ms. Lodge is not allowed here."

"That will be all Nurse." The doctor spoke up in a firm voice. "Ms. Lodge is allowed to remain."

"But Doctor." The nurse glared up into his eyes.

"That will be all nurse." The doctor spoke in a final tone.

The nurse huffed, and turned and left the room. Making sure the door closed behind her.

Veronica managed to keep the smirk from playing on her lips.

"Thank you doctor." Hal spoke up. "What do we need to take care of my daughter?"

The doctor told them how to care for Betty's knee; and then allowed them to leave. He left the room first seeing how he had rounds to make. But he planed on speaking to the nurse future about this situation.

Hal turned and gently placed his arms underneath his daughter's knee's. Making sure the bandaged knee was out straight. He gently lifted her rested her against his chest. He felt her arms wrap around his neck securely.

"I take it you won't need the wheelchair?" Veronica nodded over to the wheelchair that was in the corner of the room.

"No." Hal spoke in a gentle but firm voice. "My car isn't too far from the entrance." He allowed Veronica to leave the room ahead of him.

FP was still in the waiting room; and he stood to his feet once he saw them coming. "Are you all right Betty?" He looked into Betty's tired eyes.

"Yes sir. I want to thank you for helping me to the hospital." Betty smiled at Jughead's father.

FP shrugged. "It's no problem. I would help anyone whom needed it."

Hal had to admit that FP Jones would help anyone whom was in need. Once he had seen his daughter and seen with his own eyes that she was all right; his temper towards FP Jones had cooled way down. "I want to thank you also FP." He spoke in a gentle voice. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

FP looked Hal straight in the eyes. "All the time you have helped Jughead and Jellybean through the years Hal …. no thanks are necessary." He nodded as he started towards the exist.

Once they were outside the E.R. FP nodded, and headed towards where he parked his car.

Hal led the way to where he managed to find a parking space fairly close to the emergency doors. "If you wouldn't mind fishing my keys out of my left coat pocket Veronica."

"Sir Mr. Cooper." Veronica got the keys and pressed button to unlock the car. She held open the back right passenger door as Hal gently placed Betty in the back seat. As soon as he moved away she slipped in and helped Betty lean against her. She carefully helped the blonde get her seat belt on; and she got her own. She rested her head against the top of Betty's head; as she sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you are all right B." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Me too." Betty sighed. The medicine that the doctor gave her finally began to kick in. "Stay the night V?"

"As if I would be anywhere else B." Veronica gently kissed her girlfriend's head. "Rest B."

Hal had gotten into the car himself and started it. He looked behind him at his woozy daughter in Veronica's arms. He sighed as he thought of what would happen if he took Betty back to the Cooper home. His precious baby wouldn't get the rest that she needed. He fully knew that she wanted Veronica beside her tonight. He fully knew that Alice would never allow that. "You are going to be staying with me until we can get that knee healed Betty." He said as he backed out of the space.

"Mom won't be happy." Betty blinked as sighed deeply.

"You are my daughter also Betty. I have joint custody." Hal firmly but gently replied. "Sides there are no stairs at my condo." For once he was relieved that he found a ground floor condo when he had moved out of the house.

"Thanks daddy." Betty sighed tiredly. The medicine was fully kicking in. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She rested against Veronica knowing that her girlfriend would keep her safe.


End file.
